gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Le marionnettiste/@comment-8451018-20131130180705
On va dire que c'était un épisode parenthèse, un épisode vide-poche mais certainement pas un bon épisode. Et aussi un épisode qui aurait très bien pu s'appeler "Fantasy" avec tous ces rêves. Rêves qui ne m'ont pas vraiment emballée d'ailleurs. A part Into The Groove, rien de transcendant dans la setlist et l'interprétation. Sinon, par thèmes : 1 - La folie de Blaine : WTF ! Mais, mais… il est vraiment détestable dans cette première scène ! O_o Je veux dire, je l'adore, ce n'est pas un secret. Mais, wow ! C'est quoi cet ego surdimensionné ? Cette mégalomanie ? Un tyran boudeur! C'est mal. Le Glee Club a raison de se rebeller (pouce en l'air pour Kitty !) : il agit pire que la Rachel de saison 1. Blaine Jong-il. C'est difficilement passé pour moi, toute cette facette de sa personnalité, alors je n'ose imaginer ce qu'en ont pensé ses détracteurs… A quoi, ils pensent les scénaristes franchement ? Je veux dire, Blaine est un des personnages les plus polémiques : à la fois adoré à la folie par certains et détesté comme le diable par d'autres. Et là, ça n'aide vraiment à le trouver sympa. J'ai pas aimé ce qu'ils en ont fait là. 2 - Le délire des Puppets. Ça, c'est mignon. Mignon même si "creepy as hell" (dixit Santana). Si ça avait été plus court, ça aurait été mieux cela dit. Donc drôle d'idée de Blainey. Il a toujours eu ce côté éternel enfant qui me plait depuis la saison 4 (oui, parce qu'avant il était sain d'esprit. Il avait de drôles de lubies mais il n'était pas encore fou) et là, on était servi : les marionnettes, le coup du "je boude" et le regard de puppy quand Sue lui arrache son fiancé-puppet, le masque de super-héros pour le "cambriolage"… Bref, le mieux pour moi, c'est avec Kurt Puppet (Feelings Klaine obligent). Même si sa relation avec Kurt Puppet était plutôt awkward et que sa prope attitude frisait la schizophrénie. Okay, et si ce gaz étrange matérialise leurs fantasmes, je m'inquiète pour l'état du cerveau de Blaine. Mais genre, il a complètement perdu la tête… Et aussi, c'est quoi cette scène avec Tina Puppet ? O_o Bon, la terrible mauvaise foi de Blainey m'a quand même fait rire. ^^' 3 - Jake-Bree-Marley : Alors, en deux épisodes, le gars (re ?)devient le pire bad boy jamais vu à McKinley ?? Come on ! --' Bon, okay alors. Il n'y a que ça à dire, de toute façon. Et j'avais de l'espoir pour Jarley… je n'en ai plus trop maintenant. ^^' Go Marley, tu peux avancer seule. Et j'ai cru halluciné avec cette histoire de grossesse de Bree (again & again !) mais finalement ouf ! Ça aurait vraiment été le pompon. Elle remonte un peu (mais vraiment un riquiqui tout petit peu) dans mon estime pour son discours à Jake. Et, au passage, elle est carrément belle les cheveux détachés. 4 - Sue : c'est vrai qu'elle fait une principale beaucoup plus forte et imposante que Figgins. Et même si elle est sévère, à la limite de l'injustice (carrément injuste même des fois) et bah, au moins, elle prend des décisions et ne reste pas là à attendre que le problème se résolve tout seul. Donc, je suis pour la garder à la tête de l'établissement. Du moment qu'on voit toujours Figgy dans le coin. ^^ Et le flashback est cool. Et le relooking d'Unique est top. 5 - Déception : New York, trop peu de scènes… C'est mal. Tellement peu que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus. O_o Et, pardonnez du peu, mais Dani vire Adam-Saison-4. Je commence à penser qu'elle n'est là, juste pour "faire guest", et pour que les scénaristes ne se cassent pas la tête à trouver de vrais love-interest à Santana. Ou alors, elle va juste servir de paravent pour permettre le retour en fanfare de Britt…? *-* En conclusion, un épisode que je ne risque pas de re-regarder de sitôt. En vrac : *Et oh my god ! Kurt Puppet a bougé !!! Oh mon dieu, ces puppets sont vivantes !!! O_o *Et Brad ! Brad parle à nouveau : party hard ! Mais… il parle dans le vide, le pauvre, parce que Môsieur Anderson s'en fiche complètement… Méchant. *Et, à la place de Sue, je ne te retente pas le coup de flirter avec un mec qui me draguait lorsqu'il pensait que j'étais un homme : râteau assuré. ^^' *Et les références Klaine… vous croyez qu'ils le font exprès ou c'est mon pauvre cerveau en bouilli qui les fait coïncider ? "A package for Kurt Hummel", le truc de l'appel téléphonique de Thanksgiving (même si ce n'est plus Thanksgiving dans la diégèse, la diffusion de l'épisode l'était elle), Kurt voulant faire des pâtés au cours de cuisine et Blaine des puppets au cours de tricot… Je… je vais aller dormir, je crois. ^^'